MerryMaking
by V. Kirimi
Summary: [SakuraChibi Centric] Every night the Akatsuki's Leader comes in to read Chibi Sakura her bedtime story. [Chp 1 The Little Pink SeaMaiden]
1. Preface

_MerryMaking_

V.Kirimi

-Sakura/Chibi Centric-

Fairy Tales

_---_

_Preface_

_---_

Just like every night in the Akatsuki hideout, the halls were dead silent...save for the childish humming that echoed from one room in particular.

"Sakura-chaaaan Are you ready?" Deidara poked his head through the threshold of the bathroom to see their little cherryblossom spitting the remains of toothpaste she had been getting rid of with water. She grinned at the mirror, examining her pearly-whites before turning her head at the blonde nuke-nin.

"Haaaiii!" The girl chided as she jumped off the pink stool which elevated her height and holding her hands up high in a 'banzai' motive.

"Breath check, un!" Deidara commanded like a general, standing erect before bending down with a silly grin on his face. He watched her tippy-toe to his level before blowing a puff of minty air at Deidara's way.

"Great! Un!"

"Hai!...Un!" Deidara's grin widens at the thought that the others would be upset with Sakura-chan's ever growing vocabulary.

They proceeded out of the bathroom, hand in hand; the rest of the members stood before them in a straight line, waiting to bid the young one goodnight. Sakura giggles and hugs each of them before opening the door to her own room. She eyes the darkness uncomfortably before settling her gaze upon bright orbs. "Leader-sama nii-chan!"

Little tups were heard when Sakura ran to the Akatsuki leader, hugging him tightly though her arms were only able to wrap around his legs. He glanced down at her, patting her softly on the head before easily picking her up. Settling her in the bed, he pulled the covers to her chin and picked up a large pink book of fairy tales from her bookshelf.

"Now then...Once upon a time...", his dark voice seemed lighter when he spoke to her, and the little girl with large green eyes only laid in her bed and listened intently to the man she barely spoke to.

---

AN: Yep! Yet another fic from me.

This is kind of a One-shot/multi-chapter thing..

D:

All the one shots tie into one another...but not.  
XD

Well, next chapter will be the actual Chapter 1.

So please review so I can start the first fairytale in Sakura-chan's book!

n///n


	2. The Little Pink Sea Maiden

_MerryMaking_

V.Kirimi

-Sakura/Chibi Centric-

Fairy Tales

_---_

_Chapter 1: The Little Pink Sea-Maiden _

_Dedicated to : LemonDaiquiri_

_---_

_Long ago beneath the deepest oceans known to man, there lived a very powerful and fierce king. It was rumored that his skin was the deepest of blue and his eyes were of obsidian and dark. Within his hand, he held a trident which controlled the seas with every whim of his being. His long beard and hair were foretold as the midnight sky, often the shells decorated amongst it and nestled like stars within his locks. The crown he wore was the brightest and purest of gold, and his wife was the most beautiful maiden in all the seven seas. Unlike him, her skin was of pure white, often illuminating and rivaling the Moon above them. Her eyes were strikingly green, said to be the most precious of emeralds in all the world. Yet, the very core of her being was the pale pink locks of hair which she had been born with, the very color announced to the world that she was everything a man wanted. Thus, the King was very pleased with his beautiful wife, and their 6 beautiful children..._

_And so, our story begins, not with the strongest child, nor with the oldest child, but with the most beautiful and smartest of them all, the youngest, Sakura._

At the time of Sakura's birth, the king nearly wept with joy and pride when he held the bundle in his arms, the waves were calm and a pleasant smell was upon the air of the land. However, horrible news had befallen upon the kingdom just a few hours after the newborn's arrival when the Sea King had recently discovered his wife dead. Nevertheless, the merman loved his daughter more than anything in the world. She was, as he would often tell her, an exact replica of her mother.

Skin as frail yet delicate as the moon above, eyes that were the brightest of green, and the unmistakable and unforgettable pink hair. Sakura was the talk of the merkingdom, and the apple in her father and sibling's eyes. She was, after all, the only one who's skin was not as blue as her father's and sisters. Many had sought out to find the young maiden, hoping to catch a glimpse of her as she continued to grow as the years passed, however, the young sea-maiden was only to be found with her grandmother. The mother of her father.

"Obaa-chan...?" The 15 year old flushed slightly, hoping to not disturb the blonde mermaid who swam elegantly through the halls of the kingdom. Just like she, her grandmother had inherited the pale skin, and she would often be questioned as to whether or not she was really King Kisame's mother.

"Yes, child?" The woman, who was surprisingly a very heavy drinker, was sober at the moment and could only glance at her granddaughter in question.

"Please...tell me a story...", the young princess requested timidly, swimming closer as the woman laughed her mighty laughed and gestured for her granddaughter to sit beside her.

Unlike her other older sisters who were pleased with the gifts their father gave them, combs, weapons, books, and beautiful dresses from around the sea kingdom, Sakura was content with the flowers around her. She was a very odd little mermaid, wandering from field to field to see the flowers in bloom, or watch the fishes swim about. Never was she one to care about material things, although, the one item she enjoyed most were those of the beings above. The young princess had never see a human, and her only real contact she had ever had with them was the ivory statue which she had found while exploring a sunken ship. It was a beautiful statue, one of a handsome prince who seemed so bold and fierce, just as her father. So, in moments like these, young Sakura would often go to her grandmother, Tsunade, just to hear stories of the fascinating world above the water.

Tsunade told her about birds, animals who flew in the sky, flowers which only bloomed in dirt -the ground, similar to the seafloor-, and how young men and woman were often walking, dancing, or strolling about the beach shore with one another. Candles, fires, food unlike the one's they've tasted under the sea.

Sakura was fascinated with it all.

And whenever she asked her father, Kisame would just laugh at her foolishness, patting her on the head. "You will see the land once you turn 16."

Yet, that's how it always was.

At the time of a young mermaid's 16th birthday, they would be allowed to surface above the water and spend what little hours they had atop before submerging once more to the kingdom. Each sister before her had surfaced, and each sister before her had told her of wonderous things. Anko had told her of the heated sand, and how warm it felt even at night when one laid atop it and listened to the gentle waves the water made, because one was never able to hear the crashing of water when one lived underneath it. Or how Temari boasted when she arrived amongst the land, to see both man and woman walking in the sand, hand in hand, how their legs acted as individual fins and moved, one, then the other, how pleasant it was to hear them laugh and see them dance amongst amusedly themselves. Tenten and her fascination with the seagulls and the otters who looked different when surfacing, and how Ino explained that the texture above the world was much rougher, dryer, and very abstract. Even Hinata, the second youngest, gushed about how beautiful the dresses looked, and the moon which was so bright at night and the sun which was so high in the sky, how blue the sea looked.

Sakura had yet to celebrate her birthday.

Days which seemed like months passed, and the young mermaid waited eagerly for her birthday to arrive. Alas, the final day had come and her sisters around her sang with joy for the youngest of them all. For now, they were women, and although they no longer were anxious to surface the water -as they had done so millions of times- they still remember the spark of excitement that shook their bodies when their 16th birthday had come.

"You're going to have a wonderful time!" Hinata had exclaimed, flushing brightly for her younger sister.

"Yes! Be sure to stay up there as long as you can and relish the world for the first time!" Temari chided, grinning widely as the others nodded and giggled. They all remembered.

"Oh!! I will!"

With that, Sakura quickly swam to the surface, images and dreams she had always wished for were coming true, thus her fins moved quicker and as she pushed her head through the water, she could not help but gasp in surprise and awe. It was late in the evening, though to her it seemed as if the day had just begun. The stars above twinkled brightly and the moon seemed so much larger when out of the water. The air was cold, and she buried her shoulders beneath the blanket of water before treading atop it, watching in fascination at the castle just before her. It's lights were on, yet nobody within the house moved at all, save for a few shirts which had been left to dry in the daytime.

However, what amazed the young mermaid even more was the vast ship which danced atop the water. It swayed peacefully back and forth, strange music emitted from above it, and strings of lights glowed eerily through the water's mist. Sakura was captivated.

She swam closer, pressing her red fins against the water and slowly pulling herself up atop the ship. Her body ached yet determination was made evident when finally she reached a little opening she had served as a window. Peeking through, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

The Prince.

She had heard stories about the young man, from her grandmother. Although she cannot recall if this man is the same being as the sworn protector in Tsunade's fairytales, however, everything about him was quite royal.

His hair was slightly long, ebony locks of hair which brushed across his shoulders, yet tied neatly together with a red string. Eyes of obsidian and creases of worry, the young Prince seemed much older than he gave off, yet Sakura concluded that he was probably as old as Temari or Anko. She inhaled quietly, oblivious to the sudden wind and current that the sea was giving off when she watched the Prince dreamily as he eyed his own party with much boredom.

The ship jerked suddenly, making the Prince stumble back and Sakura squeak in surprise. Back and forth, back and forth, the ship was tossed from side to side. She was unsure as to the cause, and wondered if it was her father's own power, or nature's own chaotic way. Nevertheless, she watched in horror as the Prince was suddenly casted aside, stumbling off the railing of the ship and plummeting down into the sea.

He would have died, had it not been for the young mermaid who quickly reached her hand out, grabbing him tightly and falling from his weight. The sailors above called out his name, fearing for his safety and their own.

"Prince Itachi!"

And the world went dark.

---

AN: Ugh.

I figured that the fic was toooo long.

XD

So yeah...there's going to be two parts.

D:

Cliffie? Kind of, but you guys know how it ends.  
XDDD

Well! Review!

x3 Please!


	3. The Little Pink Sea Maiden 2

_MerryMaking_

V.Kirimi

-Sakura/Chibi Centric-

Fairy Tales

_---_

_Chapter 1: The Little Pink Sea-Maiden (Part 2)_

_Dedicated to : LemonDaiquiri_

_---_

But he must not die...

He must not...

As comforting and as beautiful as her father's palace seemed beneath the cool sea, how her fins ached and her lungs nearly burst through the pressure, the young mermaid vowed to not give up. For the Prince _must not die._ Minutes passed and successfully, the Prince had been saved, and the young Mermaid struggled to pull him above the surface of the waves.

---

It was morning now, the seagulls chirped merrily, and the clouds floated easily above them. The ship, although it had not gone far from the castle, was nowhere to be seen and not even a simple piece of wood was detected. The sun ascended from the sea, yawning and shining it's beauty upon those on land and the rays that were casted from said star eagerly helped revive the young Prince as he inhaled the salt of the waters before him; however, his eyes were still closed and the little mermaid -who stayed so faithfully by his side- could only bite her lip anxiously and brush stray strands of ebony hair from his damp face. Her lips were pressed tight together, and emerald eyes squeezed shut before she kissed his forehead, the taste of salt lingering for moments before she kissed him once again.

He inhaled deeply this time, her petal-like lips awakening him from his slumber as his eyes glanced at the woman before him. Although his vision was ruptured, he could not help but notice her surprisingly pink hair -which he had thought was quite absurd if not beautiful- and her soft smile. Yet...what had been the one to catch his attention were the startling pair of jade eyes that peered down at him with the utmost of curiosity and...love. Although, the Prince was one of the few to know what it was like to feel -or give- affection, he could not help but sense the warmth and emotion that nearly poured out from this young woman. His eyes shut out of fatigue, and sadly the young Mermaid had to bid her farewells and depart into the sea. She did stop not too far from him, to watch quietly from her place in the water as a young boy with shining blonde hair had taken notice of the Prince, and although the child seemed frightened at first his bright blue eyes instantly flashed with realization and quickly called a throng of civilians who helped the Prince to his feet and up the rocky stairs which led to the castle nearby. Unhappily, Sakura dove down into the clear waters once more, visions and fond memories of her Prince dancing vividly through her mind.

Upon entering her beloved castle, she was swarmed instantly by her sisters and merpeople alike. The younger ones questioned her excitedly about what she had seen, and those who surfaced before simply asked for her input, what she had thought of the world above them. So many questions had intrigued her, although the young Princess was still too tired from what had taken place as she simply smiled and apologized for her weariness, explaining that she would answer all questions in the coming morning, or whatever time had been seen fitting for both their schedules. They complied, noticing the distant look in her eyes as they parted cautiously around her, the young Princess immediately swimming past them, however it was not her bedroom she was heading towards, but someplace much farther and darker.

As eerie as the waters within the swamp had sounded, the song which the forests had sang were much much worse. The entanglement of seaweed and careless placement of whirlpools had made the young mermaid travel wearily, her eyes glued to whatever danger may lie before her. A soft cackle echoed and caressed her very being, the slithering so seductive had wrapped around her own fin and she nearly screamed in fright and terror. Gasping for breath, she had been pulled diligently into a cave, and although the exterior seemed small, the inside held much more space. Curiously -quickly forgetting of her fears- Sakura could only inhale sharply as glowing orbs peered from the darkest corners of the cave. "Zaku...Dosu..." Two serpants with peculiar markings across their body had slithered dangerously close to the darkened area, their tongues lashing quite loudly as the Sea-Witch himself had slithered out of the area. Sakura had noted that he looked exactly as any mer-person would look, however in exchange for his fins, they were but the appearance of a sea-serpant, long and brightly embellished with markings.

"Welcome...to my humble abode", his voice -although humoring- was thick with curiosity and his golden eyes only twinkled with amusement. Weakly, the young mermaid smiled and neared the man-serpant. Her mouth had opened, however he silenced her quickly with the raise of his hand. "Do not speak, Princess...For I know your purpose...", he circled around her, Zaku and Dosu following closely as his tail had caressed her waist every turn he took. His eyes roaming her body up and down, even his two pets had taken it upon themselves to rub against her affectionately, however she only shuddered in disgust. "It's quite stupid of you to want this...however, I shall do it _just_ for you..." Emerald eyes shined with happiness, however they dimmed at the sudden glance that Orochimaru had given her. "In exchange...however...", he leaned in close, whispering quietly to her ear. "Your eyes...They shine like the precious Emerald most commonly known to man...I would like to keep them as my own...", his own golden orbs had shined with need, and the girl gasped in surprise.

"My eyes...?"

"I would have taken your hair or your voice...", he drawled lazily, however a feral grin had been made apparent on his lips. "However...the eyes are what hold the person's true feelings, their very _soul_..." Swimming quite enthusiastically now, he clapped his hands in enjoyment. "Of course...I would exchange my eyes with your own...Unless, you'd like to be blind, my dear Princess, and not even _see_ your beloved Prince...", he mused softly, however the girl quickly shook her head, explaining that his original intentions were indeed fine.

This pleased the Sea-Witch, and he could only laugh and tug at the cauldron which was already made to bubbling. It oozed an assortment of colors, and with a toss of his own ingredients, a dagger had been taken. He twirled it in thought before gasping in realization, the sharp edge of the knife pressed against his pale skin as he neared the girl with wide eyes. "Ah! You do know...If your lovely little Prince does not fall in love with you before the sunsets on the third day...You are _mine to keep..._And...to be on the safe side, if you even _hint_ to the Prince that those eyes are not your own, you will be blind for all eternity", a soft chuckle was heard, "Besides, would the Prince _really_ believe that you swapped eyes with another...?"

The young princess was surprised by the deal he had made, and although she would have protested, her love for the Prince was too strong and thus the young Mermaid could only nod her head sadly. Orochimaru smiled at her answer, twirling the dagger once before approaching her once more with a subtle smile. "Now Princess...this will not hurt...one bit...".

At his own voice, Sakura was only able to see the ruby lips which were pulled into yet another cheshire grin.

---

The beams of sunlight were warm against her cheeks, and it startled the girl greatly as she struggled to sit up. Leaning against the rock in the shallow end of the sea, she nearly fell within the water as she squeaked. Glancing down in the calm blue, she blinked and gasped in surprise; there staring back at her was her own reflection, however the emerald eyes which were so loved by everyone, were replaced by devious golden eyes that shined brighter than the sun. The pupils were unlike her own, slitted and venomous that young Sakura couldn't help but shudder in fear of her own self. The young mermaid, brushing past what negatives tainted herself, glanced down at her knobbly knees and giggled quietly to herself. "Feet...feet of my very own!" She cried out joyously, though her speech had been small and restrained by the Sea-Witch's magic.

"Who's down there?"

She glanced up instantly at the sound, her own weight pressed against the rock as it had not taken her very long to learn how to stand. Nervously, she took note that she was without clothing, and quickly hid herself behind said rock.

Luckily for her, the dashing Prince had appeared in the very midst of her being. His brow quirked in surprise at the very...naked girl before him and he coughed away his troubles, grunting slightly and slowly advancing towards her. "Are you...alright?" Itachi was everything but amused as he found girls foolish, primping themselves and looking their best just to catch his attention. However, the young mermaid was...for one, naked, and had unexplainable Pink hair. Now, the young man would have instantly believed her to be the one who had saved his life, however upon eye contact, he knew at once that she was not the one he was looking for; and Itachi was not stupid enough to rush to her at once and question her endlessly.

"I'm fine...!" As much as she strained herself, the Princess could not maintain her voice at a normal pitch. It irritated her that it came out so soft and gentle, making her feel as vulnerable as a child. She frowned slightly to hereself, and Itachi could not tear his eyes away from her naked form; he cursed under his breath about removing the rock from it's place once the day was through.

Wearily, he glanced about the surface of the sand, hoping to find pieces of a broken ship from which Sakura must have been on. Apparently she was part of a fatal shipwreck -what he concluded-, and although he would have left her there, he quietly and willingly took her in because of his own experiences the day before. Nodding his head, the young man slowly wrapped his robe around the young maiden's shoulder, and together they slowly walked back to the castle.

---

AN: Rushed. oo Why?

XD Because a lot of fairytales are rushed. I read a Little Red Riding Hood that was only two pages long. . a;sljer;lasre

Anyways, I didn't know if I wanted to put...Sea-Wizard, Serpant-Witch, or Sea-Witch for Orochimaru.  
XDDD

But yay for Orochimaru and his Sea-Witchy-ness!

o.o Wooo and Zaku & Dosu for his lovely sidekicks 333

Relating Naruto with Disney...Doesn't Orochimaru and Vanessa SOMEWHAT look the same?

XDD And yes...Itachi is going to be somewhat in character 8B Because it makes it all the more fun


	4. The Little Pink Sea Maiden End

_MerryMaking_

V.Kirimi

-Sakura/Chibi Centric-

Fairy Tales

_---_

_Chapter 1: The Little Pink Sea-Maiden (Part 3)_

_---_

The castle was almost as grand as her own home, despite the lack of oceanic ornaments and laughing merpeople and sea animals alike, it was an impressive home to the very least.

Sakura could only stare in awe at the home of the Prince, although the new surrounding intimidated her, she clung closer to the older male. Itachi, in response, could only glance down at her with a faint trace of amusement before continuing forward, ignoring the greetings he recieved from his servants and household companions. "Where are you from?" He questioned, though his eyes stayed focus on the door ahead of him.

"Uhm...Across the sea..."

He said nothing, taking note of her awkward tone and nodding his head slightly before pushing the door open. A throng of women gasped and hurried before the Prince, questioning him endlessly and staring at the young girl on his arms curiously and with great amusement. "Give her a bath and get her some clothes-"

"So she will be having dinner with you, Prince Itachi?"

Itachi blinked, surprised by the sudden interruption by the older woman who watched almost hopefully at her young Master. It was rare for the Prince to bring home a female companion, someone as lovely as the pink haired woman -despite the eerie gaze of her orbs- and the old maid was almost pushing Itachi to say yes.

Which of course, he did.

Nodding and grunting slightly, he turned gracefully and headed out of the room, leaving Sakura to suddenly be pulled by numerous hands and pushed into the tub filled with water.

--- Elsewhere ---

The seas and wind roared, nearly reaching the heavens above as the Sea God held his mighty weapon above his head. It glowed brightly, rivaling the fire that burned in his eyes.

"SAKURA!" He cried out, his voice filled with anguish, anger, and frustration.

His youngest daughter had gone missing. All the merpeople in his kingdom had sought out for her, though all had returned empty-handed. Because of this, the seas above and below were in a torrent, destroying any ship that touched it's surface and drowning any person that went before it.

---

It was already late, a few hours later than his usual dinner, and although he would have started Itachi was a gentlemen, thus he instead paced the floor waiting for his guest. He would have ignored her, like any other girl in the village, however something about her had drawn him closer. He would admit that her eyes were startling, and that the green he had seen only in his dreams were much more suiting for her, he complained not but instead basked in her overall beauty. Of course, Uchiha Itachi would never say such a thing aloud.

"She's ready" A light, almost teasing tone, was heard from above the staircase and Itachi had to keep from rolling his eyes at the obvious stupidity of his childhood friend, Deidara.

Why the blonde was up there...was beyond him, but Itachi looked up almost instantly at the sound of the other's voice.

His eyes widened slightly, and a light flush filled his cheeks as he could only stare in awe at the girl before him. Well, woman now.

Her form was lithe, although awkward as she was still growing used to her legs, and hidden beneath a large and elegant ballroom dress. It was red, though darker than most reds as it held laces and frills around the wrist and neckline, the dress touching the floor just slightly. It accented her curves and made her look much more older than usual, however an air of innocence and fragilty was made evident in her posture. Her slightly round face was framed by the soft locks of pink hair which had been made into soft curls around her body, pulled slightly at the back in a matching dark red bow as her neck recieved the treatment of adorning a dark red laced necklace.

Carefully, Sakura made her way down the steps, weary of falling and ruining the quite expensive attire she was wearing.

Reaching the last step, her hand was taken almost gently from the railing and she looked up in surprise, a large blush adorning her cheeks as Itachi glanced down at her, still grasping her hand tightly. Sakura nearly squealed in delight, had it not been that her voice was locked away out of embarassment.

Leading her across the room, he pulled her closer, moving his hand from her own small hands, to be placed gently against her waist, gesturing the seats before her. He would have sat at the head of the table as he normally would, but something pulled him closer to pink haired guest that he willingly followed suit.

Practically staring at him, Sakura caught his gaze immediately as dinner was being served and quickly looked down at the food before her. She flushed and fingered her dress nervously, confused as to what to do as the food was beginning to beckon her, yet she had no idea how to eat it. Biting her lip, she looked at the many utensils, unsure of what to do with each of them. It must have been obvious with what was happening as she found a piece of meet hovering before her. Blinking, she followed the meet to the silver item, and finally to the hand that was holding it. Curiously, Sakura looked up to see that Itachi, wearing the same bored expression though with a hint of amusement, was staring at her expectantly.

Obediently, she opened her mouth and watched as Itachi gingerly placed the food into her mouth, closing her mouth she began to chew slowly. Her eyes widened at the flavors that hit her and she would have exclaimed that it was really good...had it not been for the fact that Itachi raised yet another piece of delicacy her way.

Dinner continued on that way, Itachi feeding Sakura and having no bite for himself as he grew much more amused to feeding the pink haired woman rather than feeding himself. Sakura in the end ended up being quite full and content, smiling and commenting on each and every bit of detail in the outside world. (Itachi had taken it upon himself to give her a tour of the kingdom.)

"What odd little...", Sakura had busied herself, looking at wooden clocks and squeaked in surprised as a bird popped out to greet her. She giggled in fascination, nearly forgetting about the presence of her royal companion.

"Well, I take it you're new in town," a voice greeted her and the once mermaid looked up. A boy with dark hair was grinning fiendishly at her, his cheeks painted a nice rosy color as his one eye visible (the other covered by an eye patched) twinkled with happiness at the sight of such a pretty lady.

"U-Uhm..that's right...", the girl chided softly, flushing at the definate stare the young man was giving her.

"And she won't need any assistance looking around." Another voice appeared, though this one much more familiar than the former as the owner pulled Sakura close to him, glaring almost threateningly at the stranger. Sakura 'eep'ed and looked up, watching in bewilderment as Itachi's normally cool eyes darkened slightly out of anger.

The boy fumbled and flush, laughing and nodding his head and stumbling about, as if to leave the territory of the Prince's wildfire.

Sakura said nothing, following Itachi closely and biting her lip. Had she done something wrong?

"If only...", Itachi concluded, almost inaudibly. They were in the middle of town, though a clear path of the beach lay ahead.

"If only...?" Sakura questioned, her voice soft and questioning, though she doubted the man of her dreams had heard her.

"If only your eyes were green."

Her breathing hitched and the young mermaid could only look to the side. Dazed in sadness, she was brought to back by the gentle grasp of her hands in his, and she looked up at him. His eyes held the same sadness, though he looked lost in his own thoughts.

"But..."

That seemed to catch his attention as he stared at her with confusion.

"...But my eyes are green." She confessed softly, forgetting her deal and getting lost in the sea of emotion. Itachi had stepped back, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand reached out, though before either of them had noticed, two serpants had shot out of the water, cackling hysterically and dragging the pink haired mermaid into the water. Sakura's eyes widened, choking on the sea water and watching as Itachi's figure faded from beneath the deep blue.

"Oh Princesssss...I thought you knew better..."

Her eye sight darkened, and a burning sensation on her legs was felt as shadows overcame her, flitting and pressing themselves against her body. Her lungs filled with water and...

---

Pein stopped halfway, looking up from the book and glancing at the young child who was literally sitting on the edge of her seat to listen to the story. Grunting slightly, the Leader glanced down at the book, scanning through most of the text and sighing almost with annoyance. That went unnoticed by Sakura-chan as she waited patiently for him to finish.

Closing the book, he put it away and continued.

---

"And Prince Itachi jumped in the water and killed the evil serpant while pulling Sakura safely onto the dry land. His love and a kiss on each of her eyelids restored her sight, and they lived happily ever after. The End."

Pein stood up from his seat, watching as the pink haired child sighed almost dreamily. A content smile on her face, she grinned at Pein. "That was a great story, Pein nii-chama." She concluded, nuzzling close to her SukiBear and closing her eyes.

Leader-sama said nothing and nodded his head, patting her softly on the crown of her head and turning around. Opening the door, he was greeted by a very amused audienced, though Tobi looked like he was on the verge of tears behind his mask.

Itachi stared at him almost expectantly, and Kisame lifted an almost nonexistant brow. "...Didn't the Little Mermaid die?" The shark questioned, an almost teasing grin itching to be seen.

Pein said nothing but instead ignored the entire group, walking past them all as a few sniffles was heard from the masked-nin beside Kisame.

"Leader-sama...is my hero...", Tobi cried, shaking his head in pure admiration at the fact that Pein had skillfully avoided making a very special little nin-child cry.

-----------------------------

A/N: 8DD Kirimi got lazy to finish the story.

But in a way.

IT WORKS.

:33

Cuz in the real little mermaid, Little Mermaid actually dies.

Well..

She becomes sea foam or something.

So...It has been concluded that Pein would change the ending just so that Sakura wouldn't cry.

I mean, how many parents do that to us already?

:/ Psh, I know mine have.

Anyways!

This was written with the help of my friend Ashlee from DA 8DDDD We thought up the whole thing. Roflmao!

It's rushed, I know.

-o-;

But what fairytale isn't?

I mean...

Geez D: I'm surprised Sakura is patient enough to hear this entire thing. LOL.

And sorry, no kissing scene. It's hard to write a FAIRYTALE when your Prince Charming is ITACHI.

x.x


End file.
